


The Hermit Town Headcannons and More !

by AToZRainToBe



Series: The Hermit Town Series [4]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: APP bad, Alternate Universe, Gen, Grian has wings, Headcannons and all that, Hurt, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Watcher Grian, headcannons, like men, no beta we die, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AToZRainToBe/pseuds/AToZRainToBe
Summary: The place I’m putting everything I can’t find a place for. Little snippets, lists, and general things.
Relationships: Grian & Iskall & Mumbo, Grian &Iskall, Mumbo & Grian, Mumbo & Iskall
Series: The Hermit Town Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	1. Grian’s Entrance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Watcher gives Grian a gift. That gift is to be exiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, pain.

Grian kneels before them, hair falling in front of his face so that he can’t see their faces. A shiver runs through him as he keeps his knees glued to the floor, resisting the itch to move his hands from their place on the ground in front of him.

“You have done quite a lot for this world, Child,” The Watcher in front of him speaks, voice the sound of thousands. “You have grown with it, too. Do not think we haven’t noticed your attempts to move past your previous life.”

Grian can’t help but flinch, recalling a shattered Highschool and a certain pair of bunny ears. The Watcher takes notice, and force’s Grian’s head up with one long finger. “You have done so much, and received very little as reward.”

Grian swallows. “I-I’m sorry?”

“We would like to give you a gift,” It smiles. “The gift of freedom, of life. However, this reward is a test as much as it is a prize. It is a test of compassion and love, a test of your morals.”

Grian blinks. “What are you going to do to me? Why am I not in Evo with the rest?”

“Oh, Child,” The Watcher’s Face splits into a long, twisted old grin. It retracts it’s finger, drawing the nail along Grian’s jawline. “Evo was never a world you were meant for. Not when you exhibit powers like our own. No, Evo is… an experiment, and you will be nothing more than an outlier.”

His body trembles. The words brush over his head- and in the future, he will mull them over with a little more understanding, and perhaps he will come to a conclusion. But for now, his knees are sore from the white pebbles pushing on them, and his hands are grazed from his fall to his knees.

“We will test you by sending you to a world that is… reality,” The Watcher says. “As we have done to your friend, the one that became a watcher, we are going to do to you. And so, Grian, our child- you will become a Watcher, just as he did.”

“I…” Grian sucks in a breath that rattles through his body. “I don’t understand.”

“The world you come from, Evo, is a scientific lie. I am going to show you the truth, as a test,” The Watcher smiles. “It is rare that we get to talk with others. We are separate by many things- but know, Child, that we will forever be watching you. And we will be proud, always.”

The Watcher’s hand comes towards Grian, fingers curling together. Grian’s breath can lightly ghost the skin of the hand by the time it stops, fingers opening to produce a small purple and black mask. Grian lifts his hands to his chest, moving away.

“I- I- can’t, I don’t-“ He does his best to scramble back, to get away, but as the watcher’s free hand encompasses his back to press him forward, Grian is helpless. He writhes and screams as the mask is pressed flush against his face, the material binding to his skin. “No, please, I have so much-“

Through the lens of the mask, everything is coloured purple. Only for a moment, Grian sees a purple floor beneath him- but he knows, he knows it should be white. He knows his hands should be pale, and not the darker purple presented to him. He knows that it’s all a lie.

Energy begins to spark through his bones, the mask pressing small needles against his face. His body tingles with a feeling of pure, undeniable freedom, as his back arches to push bones through the skin. The scream shatters his lungs, his throat raw as the shrill noise escapes him.

His vision goes patchy as he feels something warm trickle down his back- blood, he vaguely thinks- he flexes his shoulder muscles, and feels more muscles move with them. His eyes flood with tears behind the purple lenses of the mask, but nothing appears on the outside- it’s all within. And he trembles, pulling himself together, as the final burst of energy and bloody pain courses through him.

His eyes are closed, tight and desperate.

When he opens them, he’s in a field.

Well- not really. He’s on a grass and dirt. He brings a hand up to touch his face, gently ghosting where the mask had been, but finds nothing there. As he blinks again, his eyes adjust to the lack of purple, and his hands regain the feeling of squishy wet dirt beneath them.

His body trembles with a shiver, as his knees are soaked with the remains of dew on the grass beneath him. His hair is light and bouncy, a drastic change from the sweat-stuck hair before. And when he presses his hands against his cheeks, they feel warm.

He hears distant voices, and pays its someone that won’t make fun off him in such a state. He takes one breath, then another, trying to steady himself into a decent state. He can’t let people see his face- he’s sure it’s stained with so many tears he might as well attend a funeral just to fit in with the scenery.

There is an emptiness that settles in his bones, a gravity and weight to his body that he hasn’t experienced before. As he clambers onto his hands and knees, he feels his weight on his shoulders and back like he has never felt weight before.

Dirt and squished grass stain his clothing and hands as Grian tumbles to the ground. Above him the sky is clear and blue, the clouds’ shadowing the sun enough for him to gaze upwards. He feels a breath leave his lips as he hoists himself to sit up one again, letting his hands rest on the battered earth beneath him.

He flexes his shoulders, trying to relax. He hears the voices from before a little clearer now- but they sound unfamiliar, recognisable but with twinges of difference. Grian raises an eyebrow. Had they brought someone new to the world when they fought the ender dragon?

He can’t remember The Watcher mentioning anything about that. And he’s sure they would mention it.

“Oh, yeah, defini- Iskall,” A deep voice begins, the tone too friendly to mean harm. Grian remembers to breath, letting one long breath out of him as he turns his head towards the source of the noise. “Iskall, did you leave a… bird person in your ‘field’?”

The man speaking has a well-groomed moustache that moves in a stupidly cartoonish way as he speaks and Grian can’t help but burst out laughing at the movement. The cartoonish man looks down at him, and as he frowns, the moustache moves downward in a way that has Grian clutching his terribly sore ribs as the pained and tearful laughter escapes him.

“No, I didn’t,” An accent voiced comes from further away. As his breathing slows, Grian comes to appreciate just how tall the cartoonish man is- definitely taller than him. “Is there something-“

“Uhm, so, what’s your name then?” The Mustache Man asks, and Grian stifles the next laugh before it can come out.

“Grian,” He says plainly, his voice raspy. “Would you, uh, you wouldn’t really know where I am, would you?”

“You’re on Earth,” The accented voice replies, as Grian watches a shorter man join the Mustache Man. The bushy beard on this man has Grian believing that if these two worked together, they might have enough hair on them to weave a small sculpture. “Where else would you be?”

The Cartoon Mustache chuckles. “I’m Mumbo,” He waves his hand and then holds it out, like a greeting. Their hands meet tentatively in the middle, as Grian tries to understand where this man stands. “And tis is Iskall.”

“I can introduce myself, dude,” Iskall- the gloriously bearded man- smiles as he teases Mumbo. “Seriously though, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just… uh… this doesn’t- this is Earth?” As things catch up to him, Grian feels a sinking weight ground him to the mud. He had so many ambitious plans, he had people to say goodbye to, and he never even got to thank- “I’m sorry I just… I don’t understand.”

“Maybe we should call Doc and Scar,” Iskall shrugs. “This is their job.”

“Are you sure, man?” Mumbo turns to Iskall, hands fumbling. “I- I don’t mean any offence but, Doc can be intense. And- Grian, was it?”

“Grian, that’s me,” Grian smiles.

“Right, Grian seems like he’s a little frazzled,” Mumbo finishes. “I don’t know, just an idea, but I’m really quite a spoon at the moment so perhaps don’t listen to me.”

“Well I mean you have a point, Doc does go hard,” Iskall replies, turning towards Grian and away from the taller man. “Can we help you up? Get you somewhere we can talk?”

Grian nods. “If you could, thanks.”

As he leans his weight half-on Mumbo and half-on Iskall, he fumbles and thinks back on the words ‘bird person’. He doesn’t have wings, so it certainly doesn’t make sense of them to call him that, unless-

“Hey, are there wings on my back?” He asks, as they come to a stop near the front of a BMW. “Just because I haven’t had them before.”

“Yep,” Mumbo replies. “They’re pretty noticeable.”

“Anyway, what the hell happened to you?” Iskall asks, leaning against the BMW as Mumbo helps Grian begin to stand on his own.

“Well, I’m not exactly sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> I’m so tired haha 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of posts, I’ve had a rough time balancing everything and a discord/minecraft server on top of this :>
> 
> There’s also a lot more with my mental health and my birthday coming up, so I’m probably not going to be posting a lot because my family is probably going to be celebrating a quarantine birthday for me ,, 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you are all good !!
> 
> There is only one watcher here but I know there are two when Grian leaves Evo, I just couldn’t be bothered writing two Watchers and also the second watcher is, in my opinion, also exiled but to a different place 
> 
> Remember to love yourself and each other <3


	2. Power(s) List.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A list of all the powers each hermit has. 
> 
> Not all hermits included. Some inactive hermits are not included in the list, only those I know of/could find information about. Most Season Seven hermits are listed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There are some disgusting or disturbing powers. There are mentions of gods and divine powers. If you have an issue with gore or non-religious gods (as in gods not specific to a religion) please do not continue reading. Thanks :)

**Powers:**

**(In literally no order )**  
 **Doc—** a ticking bomb and a sub-species of a main power called Creeperism (original I know). He has the sub-species of Explosion powers, meaning that at any moment if he feels threatened, he will explode. Due to this the APP put him into a program where it prevented his ability to explode, and this trained his powers to stop explosions before they happen. This allowed his powers to be trained into docile behaviour so only specific situations will ignite them. The APP then used this to their advantage by training him as an assassin and sending him into situations where it could escalate and he will explode. 

The explosions themselves are like the rebirth of a Phoenix, without the warning of rapid ageing. Doc can be supercharged/charged but he (and the APP) doesn’t know that yet. The only warning he will explode is a light hissing. 

**Etho –** Trained as ninja because he can voluntarily turn invisible. There aren’t many day to day situations that require you turning invisible, and also his powers are trained kind of like Doc’s in that they occur mostly in specific situations/if he does a certain series of actions. 

**Beef –** It’s disgusting but he can manipulate flesh or meat within or outside of a living being. This power is extremely rare, and so the APP forcibly removed him from his original family to train him as a high-rank assassin and learn more about his power in the meantime. He can cook, slice, remove, move, and disfigure flesh/meat/muscle/fat within or outside of a living thing. As you can imagine, this isn’t something he uses daily. Well, not outside of his new butcher job.

 **BdoubleO –** Has the ability to create buildings/structures from his imagination and rebuild what has been destroyed. As well as this he can create fire/flame. He is a cross-power species of Mumbo’s creator-based powers (but in a more creative way) and the Elemental powers, also considered the purest powers. Because of his use of flame and ability to rapidly create structures, he was trained and put in the NHO as well. 

  
**Iskall –** His powers are that he can shift into inanimate objects. He is a sub-power of Shape Shifting where he cannot edit his body to be wide or thinner but can, for example, become a pool of slime. This isn’t really necessary for him to do most of the time. His diamond eye is a result of testing freezing that specific part of his body while he was shifting. They intended to remove it and have Iskall be some sort of human generator for resources but in order to remove that diamond you would then fracture the rest of the body/powers and Iskall could potentially become dangerously unstable power-wise. 

**Mumbo –** Probably doesn’t use his powers voluntarily. Most of the time it is accidental or involuntary use of his powers, as Mumbo himself is book-smart as well and doesn’t need to use his powers. His powers are entirely useless to the APP which is why he was sent into constant testing instead of training. Originally his powers were that he could fix broken machinery and create machinery from his own thoughts. Due to testing this has caused his mind to essentially force him into the multiverse, intending to find a broken universe for Mumbo to ‘repair’. Once his powers start recovering as reigning themselves in (which is will over time) he will be able to hear or understand a whispering voice from broken machinery. This is because they used to play a specific noise when they asked Mumbo to fix machinery, and a different frequency to create machinery, with the intention of pavlov-ing him. Instead the machinery got frustrated with the noise and countered with their own voices. 

**Grian –** A watcher. How original. Actually he’s a half-watcher, as Watchers themselves for through a specific ritual once they have proved themselves worthy. In order to prove themselves worthy they just live through a typical human lifespan in reality before being called back to the watchers and proven still a pure heart. So far, Grian’s on the way to being a watcher, as he hasn’t done anything to displease them. 

As a half-watcher, Grian has the special wings gifted to him by a watcher, the ability to be extremely charismatic and get what he wants via that, invisibility, a ‘watcher’ form (useful for warding off those who might hurt the people he cares for, as watchers are seen as extremely dangerous), and purple magic as well as ender-men like teleportation. He also has contact with the watchers if he needs guidance or advice. Grian knows about the stigma around watchers due to Doc, who mentioned it when Grian first came, and this hasn’t told anyone about him being a half-watcher. 

  
**Ren –** His powers are a sub-power of shape shifting meaning his can only modify his body to mimic either realistic proportions of a body, or animals he has seen. Ren, however, has a negative reaction to shape shifting and refuses to do it unless absolutely necessary. The APP would force Ren to stay in forms for up to six months so they could observe the reactions in him. Because of this occurring at a young age, Ren doesn’t remember what he looked like as a child and his current appearance is a miss-match of people he remembers and people he has seen on the street. 

**False –** Has healing powers, more specifically a variation of the usual healing powers, in that she can reform or shape bone (like Beef’s manipulation of flesh). This reformation of bone is limited, as if she modifies bone in one body too much in one session she can do the body harm and it will negatively react, either killing or permanently disabling them. She can replicate bone/create bone out of thin air.   
  
**Stress –** Has an elemental (Pure) power, namely water/ice. Less water, because as a young (teenage) APP recruit she was discouraged from using her powers on water and encouraged to use her powers for Ice. However, due to her long exposure to ice powers/ the tests they did, she freezes a little bit every time she uses her powers. If she gets extremely cold, she can freeze. This is why she bundles up, but she is immune to/ doesn’t feel the cold. 

**Cleo –** Necromancy powers. She is the being that can make respawning possible, seeing as she can raise anyone from the dead and back to full health. Or just to being a zombie, like her. She was turned into a zombie during an APP experiment gone wrong- she was about 8 at this time. 

She was given the job of head of removal, which sounds innocent, but actually she is in charge of contact assassins to get rid of people that get to close or are finding out too much about the APP or government. 

**Joe Hills –** has bard-like magic. This means that if he rhymes of sings, he can channel music through it. Part of his power is that, with a singular rhyme, he can manipulate the divine forces (a rank higher than both Watchers and Vex, but still considered ‘lesser’ for the price and process) around him to his will. This means he can do essentially anything- he doesn’t use it often, as he only has one, and there is a high chance he could be killed if he uses it (divine power is usually too strong for a human). 

**Biffa –** a WorldFaker like Xisuma, visits occasionally but not for long, mostly to help Xisuma/check in and make sure X is okay. 

**Xisuma –** A WorldFaker, wich is a power considered to be god-like (and this experiences a lot of scientific curiosity and a lot of hate from other areas). WorldFakers can manipulate reality and the probability around them to their will. In order to control this infinite power, many WorldFakers use a third party object to Chanel their powers. In Xisuma’s case it’s a red phone he got in the APP as part of his training to create infinite resources for rich people to buy at a high price (that money would then fund the APP). 

In order to deal with things, Xisuma forced a lot of his childhood trauma or emotion into Erebus, which caused Erebus’ outbursts and seemingly ‘villain-like’ behaviour. 

**EX (dead name) or Erebus (chosen name) –** A duplicated WorldFaker caused by Xisuma’s need for companionship in the APP. Because they left him alone for extended periods of time, Xisuma developed a vivid sense of a brother with him. When Xisuma began acting out, Erebus formed as a result of one of his larger outburst due to underlying attachment issues and being socially inept.

While Xisuma has moved past this (mostly by accidentally forcing most of it into Erebus via their shared power), Erebus struggles still with the fact he isn’t actually a part of the world. Because of this, Erebus can be ‘banned’, which is essentially Xisuma storing him in a separate plane of existence. Erebus is able to break from this plane if Xisuma becomes emotional, angry, or Erebus is provoked to come out by Xisuma. They share a connection via power, meaning Erebus can do what Xisuma does, but to a lesser extent. He cannot ban anyone. 

Erebus does blame Xisuma for what happened. He can’t leave the town, however, because he will cease to exist if he wanders too far form Xisuma for too long. 

**Zedaph –** aight so he’s the coolest because he’s the only normal person in this town and he’s legit only there because his car broke down and then he became such good friends with the people who tried to help him (Tango and Impulse) That even though they all failed to fix his car because they were laughing too hard, he ended up flatting with them and then just becoming part of this random community. He has a lot of family issues though, which is why he left his family, and he was originally going to leave the country but he feels so much better just hanging around these guys.

(Also he may or may not be able to manipulate physics so that things land/fall where he wants them too. Because it’s such a minor thing people don’t notice it as powers.)

 **Impulse –** Wings. He has the only grey coloured wings (they are silver when the light catches them). Not much else, but he is strangely charismatic and therefore has a lot of money and an odd amount of luck (?)

 **Tango –** A demon, caught by the APP. Demons are considered wild and mystical creatures that require a specific trap to catch. Seeing as Tango was quite young at the time he doesn’t fully understand or remember demon customs, so most demons in the don’t consider him pure demon. 

Demons can curse those they are not close to. Demons are protective and angry creatures, that tend to latch onto one or two peoples and protect them with their life. They are extremely loyal and, if they feel as if someone they care for is threatened, they will indirectly curse the person they believe to be threatening them. Tango can also cause anything to catch on fire. 

Tango can, if he feels expressly affectionate for someone, accidentally perform a miracle and give them divine favour. Similarly, Tango’s mourning can revive others are demons if he feels too strongly. 

  
**Cub –** Vex. Vex are an umbrella term, much like the name of watchers, for a process of powers bestowed by a higher being. I’m Cub and Scar’s case, they channel the Vex’s powers in order to create mischief and trickery for their own gain. Cub himself also has a connection to Vex Charisma, and is therefore able to bargain and create what is needed, as well as Vex Strength so he can go out and manually do what many would automate.

 **Scar –** Also a Vex, with connection to the Vex’s Social nature and is therefore and friendly and helpful person. He also has Vex Strength and Charisma, though he is not as driven to do typically ‘Vex’ things. He has wings- his are detachable Vex Magic, while Cub’s are grown into the bone- that he only uses if absolutely necessary. 

Scar also has an elemental power, which is used more often than his Vex powers. He has the earth elemental powers and can manipulate the ground. He uses this to help the hermits like Bdubs, who are builders, flatten land. Scar himself is also a builder, as his Vex powers allow him to move materials without much effort. 

  
**IJevin –** A Slime, powers like Iskall’s except he is not able to shift his form, he can just absorb things and, while human, can ooze like a slime to get into small spaces. This makes it very difficult to play hide and seek with him. 

**Welsknight –** Technically an immortal solider that got his power while on a battlefield. He’s been living in Hermit Town because not many search for immortals around there- he changes his name every once in a while and technically lives on a nice little farm-cottage on the outskirts of Hermit Town, all paid for by his produce. Which is mostly plants because he’s a big gardener.

**Keralis –** An angel. Like Tango, he was caught at a young age and doesn’t remember Angelic customs. The other issue is that Angels, when around humans at a young age, mimic their behaviour and will then forget they are angelic so as to protect themselves from hunting. The only way Keralis could remember is if he came into direct contact with Tango, which isn’t likely. 

As an angel, Keralis has a friendly and happy air about him, as well as uncanny beauty and wings. He can do miracles- by this I mean that if we wishes someone luck, they are lucky for the rest of that day. If he says ‘have a good day’, you will. If he kisses you on the hand, you have Devine favour for the rest of the day. It’s small, unnoticeable phrases and things that he ends up doing indirectly. 

Angels are loyal- to an extent. They will not encourage people to die for their loved ones, but can be brutal with words and, if sufficiently angered, accidentally curse the person. If he mourns, his tears can be used to revive the person as an angel, however this is rarer and a more complex process than reviving someone as a demon.

  
 **TFC –** Considered an old Deity. He is a dying god, essentially, as almost no one worships him anymore. He was considered the god of trickery and darkness, however he has essentially resigned, and now stays with the hermits. Godly powers do no die off, but the gods themselves do, so TFC can:

-See and understand what powers someone might have by touching them or hearing them talk.  
-Manipulate Terrain and create creatures of the darkness to roam the streets and hunt people. This is less used now, but was a large issue when he was worshiped by darker followers (as in, a cult). That cult has disbanded (they were killed) and so TFC has lost his godly powers in favour of a calmer life.  
-Heal wounds on undead creatures (like ZombieCleo).  
-Create separate dimensions (this may kill  
Him, as he is weaker in this Un-worshipped state).  
-Create an illusion of a higher power.  
-Create people, if he focuses really hard.  
-Create items.  
-Fly with no wings.   
-Be dead, and yet alive. His godly ness is not attached to one form. He can kill and revive his form as pleases (useful when causing distractions).  
-He, too, can remove Erebus from his stowaway plane and from reality, too. He could essentially ‘cure’ Xisuma of Erebus, but he won’t, because Xisuma has Erebus for a reason.   
-He can, if he comes into contact and focuses on someone, see the future through their eyes. This is part of how he knows that Erebus and Xisuma need each other for things to turn out well.  
-He can create objects, liquids, and resources from memory or thought.   
\- Manipulate physics.   
-See the multiverse (usually prompted if he comes into contact with someone fresh out of an encounter with the multiverse, like Mumbo). He could also visit or remove Mumbo from the multi-verse while Mumbo is in his state. He doesn’t because it’s A) dangerous, and B) Mumbo can’t learn to control and move past what has happened if he doesn’t use this experience.   
-Pretty much anything, really, except for extend his life form, bring back people to full health (they come back as zombies), and come into contact with his brother, who is the opposite of him (god of peace and light). 

TFC is actively against the APP, but never came into contact with them himself. If he didn’t know that all the Hermits needed each other for the future to go as it should, he would 100% remove the APP from the past or kill the APP members (though some Hermits are still involved with the APP because of the contracts they unwillingly signed). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !!
> 
> So I’ve been really trying hard to think of what’s up with powers, ask any questions you have because I’d be happy to answer them! Most of these are based on my perception of them, but are not exclusive, and if you have any ideas I’d be happy to add them as well! I don’t watch every single hermit, so I probably don’t know what every single hermit acts like. 
> 
> In other news it’s my birthday soon, which is why I haven't been posting as much. Literally tomorrow we find out if we can go back to school, and I’m not too jazzed about going back on my birthday, but I’m hoping that I can skip school that day because I hate the attention focused on me because of my birth day. But the bright side is I get to see my friends again! The downside is I’ll probably have to social distance. 
> 
> Also up next I’m going to do things for specific groups, I was to explain what happened/is happening with the NHO and also what the Architechs are here and how they help each other out with recovery (Grian isn’t as effected by things as Iskall and Mumbo are/were, but he has nightmares and other bad things, not to make the struggles he faces here lesser). 
> 
> Remember to love each other and yourself ! <3


End file.
